Lights, Camera, Mongoose' Alternate Story
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Well, there were some of us who didn't like the entirety of the 'Lights, Camera, Mongoose' episode, especially in regards to the "lesson" and Sunil getting the cold shoulder from the completely OOC pets. Here's my interpretation of the episode, hope you LPS fans like it and root for our favorite mongoose! Not Shahrukh, what he needs is a REAL lesson! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick note that Vinnie is not all 'crazy fangirl' in this story like he was in the episode. Yes, he was a really BIG one in "So You Skink You Can Dance", but the beginning of the Sunil-centered episode showed him reluctant when first watching the Shahrukh movie, and it was COMPLETELY unexpected of his to go NUTS over that bratty mongoose.**_

**_So heads up that in this story, he's actually got more common sense than any of the other pets, especially revolving around Sunil's feelings, since they're well, yeah, BEST friends. ;)_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;D  
__**

Sunil blinked his amber eyes in both confusion and offense as the remaining pets glared at him with even more irritation.

Usually, they enjoyed his magic tricks, or at least his try at them. Of course, for some time this week, their support reverted to being 'open-minded' in such a harsh way possible.

Not harsh. Kind of mean, actually...

_Of course..._

The mongoose's eyes fell on the DVD case in Pepper Clark's paws. An exact animal of his species smiled knowingly on the cover, his glittering green eyes able to make any human female weak at the knees.

_Shahrukh..._

How ironic that someone like Sunil never really watched such movies, let alone, show any sort of admiration for an animal that made his own species proud.

Right now, Sunil felt like he just loathed the guy that was tearing his friend's attention away from him.

However, as Sunil scanned his group of friends, he noticed Vinnie shared no same expression of coldness, in fact, he was looking rather concerned during the whole situation.

That's why he was his best friend.

That seemed to boost some confidence in the wide-eyed mongoose as he straightened his hat and casted out his favorite wand.

"I got this trick right this time!" He exclaimed excitedly, hoping the atmosphere would change and he would gain some words of support.

Not even close. All he received were groans and mutters. He could have sworn he heard Pepper say 'give it up' under her breath. However, Vinnie managed a supportive smile, giving the mongoose a thumbs-up, at least close to it since he had only three scaly fingers.

Sunil managed a determined smile, then pointed at the lizard. "I will need a volunteer. Vinnie, how about you?"

"Oh, yes!" The lizard chortled quite gleefully as he stepped away from the others. "Yeah, this is twenty times better than some cheesy action flick!"

"That's _tremendous _cheesy action flick to you!" Russell glowered, pointing excessively at the DVD case still in Pepper's paws.

Vinnie just scoffed before he stood beside Sunil, who took out a large white sheet.

"Oh, nice," Pepper rolled her eyes in complete sarcasm, "a blanket that appeared out of nowhere. Are we done yet?" She asked hotly.

"That's not my trick!" Sunil retorted. "This is!"

Before Vinnie knew it, his entire body from head to toe was draped over.

"This better not ruin my hair," he couldn't help but say despite giving his full support to the magician.

"Trust me, my friend, it won't," Sunil assured him, waving his wand.

"That's what you said about the smoke bombs last week," Pepper snarked.

"Three endless hours of clean-up!" Russell cried angrily.

The mongoose chose to ignore them, despite how incredibly painful it was becoming to his self-esteem. He muttered a few words, knitting his brows together as he waved his wand over the layered lizard's head. Despite having confidence that this trick would work, he added a few mental prayers in hopes that his best friend wouldn't suffer some setback...

_1...2...3..._Sunil immediately spread his arms as if he was swimming in a large mass of water.

_**POOF!**_

Wow, that was more than Sunil expected as the blanket slowly fell to the floor, Vinnie nowhere in sight.

Sunil's eyes widened as his jaw fell in utter astonishment.

"I...I did it..." He muttered almost breathlessly.

He reached down and picked up the blanket, lifting it up. Yes, Vinnie was _definitely_not there.

His jaw quickly closed, followed by a joyous smile spreading across his face.

**"I DID IT!" **He cried out incredulously, hopping and tapping his heels.

He bet the other pets were trying to take back their quips and nasty wits now!

"Guys, I-" Sunil turned to his audience.

Oh, how his heart, and what little self-esteem he had, fell...

The other pets' backs were turned from him, having returned back to the movie that was paused during Sunil's performance. They didn't even budge the slightest bit as a certain _other_mongoose emerged on the screen, taking down a villain while baby cubs cheered for him.

The blanket and wand fell from Sunil's limp paws.

He suddenly wished it was _he_who disappeared.  
_

During the course of the mongoose's act, Vinnie had his eyes completely closed. Though he had complete trust in Sunil, that didn't stop the lizard's doubt that it could possibly hurt.

And it quite did.

The next thing he knew, with a _'pop' _emitted, Vinnie found himself face-first onto concrete.

Groaning, he quickly picked himself up, his fingers running delicately over his hair, considering that was the most important part of his body.

"The guys really need to start praising him," Vinnie murmured, though he managed a small smile. "That was really something."

The lizard scanned his surroundings, noticing he had been magically exited from the day-camp and onto the sidewalk. He raised an eyebrow as he saw various vans, equipment, and people shrouding a larger area of Downtown. Curiously, he took a few steps closer and noticed a scenic background displayed in the middle of the commotion.

Vinnie's eyes brightened with excitement. "Alright!" He pumped a fist into the air.

Sunil sat at a small corner of the day-camp, unable to drown out the fighting sequence music blaring from the television where the other pets were still glued to. His wand, cape, and hat had been discarded around him.

"Yeah, go get him, Shahrukh!" Pepper cheered, flailing her paws in utter praise as the screen flashed brightly with that other mongoose.

Amber eyes simply blinked with annoyance and slight rage as Sunil glowered at the 'hero' of the movie.

Big deal. It's not like any of that was real. At least Vinnie wasn't even the least bit impressed by such false wiring and effects; the lizard could do a waltz and save baby cubs faster than some sparkly-eyed comic hero wannabe.

Speaking of the lizard, where on Earth was he? Sunil swallowed, hoping his magic hadn't transported his best friend into another county. Or worse, Largest Ever Pet Shop...

"Hey, guys!"

The sound of a familiar cheery tone made Sunil's ears perk up before he looked toward the day-camp entrance. There dear Blythe Baxter stood, her sweet smile and twinkling eyes able to even remold the gloomiest situations.

The mongoose wanted to smile, but then it quickly faltered as he watched the other pets actually turn from their movie and greet their human friend.

_Jerks..._

"Look, Blythe!" Minka screamed happily, pointing a finger at the screen. "It's-"

"Shahrukh," Blythe said with a laugh. "Yeah, everyone knows that guy."

Oh, it was adding salt to wounds as Sunil felt even more despaired that especially his human friend seemed quite compatible with the 'Shahrukh craze'.

Blythe watched the screen for a few moments, and slightly cringed due to how completely _cheesy _the movie was being. Much like Vinnie's show 'Shake a Leg', the brunette really didn't think the Shahrukh movies were really the best. Well, not all of them, she was sure there was at least one she liked, although she had forgotten the name, apparently...

She scanned the pets who returned to watching the screen, smiles widened and eyes even wider. They were completely mesmerized by such a mongoose in action, especially Pepper.

However, there was one _other _mongoose that quickly came to mind.

Confused, Blythe's scanned the whole play area, until finally, she found Sunil huddled against a nearby corner, his legs gathered under his weight and his head lowered. He was certainly not smiling.

The brunette blinked in surprise, and immediate concern entered her heart as she made her way toward the depressed-looking mongoose.

"Uh, Sunil?" She asked gently, the way a mother spoke to her toddler. She bent down and laid on her knees, gazing at one of her animal friends. "Are...are you okay?"

"Wha-?" The mongoose broke out of his thoughts and looked up to see Blythe staring at him worriedly. "Oh, hello, Blythe!" He did his best to hide the sum-misery deep within his tone, even flashing a smile that was almost too painful for his face to accommodate.

But Blythe could sense something was up, and much like the time Pepper had used insult comedy too far with a very sensitive Penny Ling, she was going to confront it.

"Sunil," she asked, leaning closer. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" The mongoose panicked. "N-nothing is wrong!"

Before Blythe could gently push further, she was startled when she heard a cheer, and turned to see the other pets pumping their paws into the air, screaming Shahrukh's name and shouting out words of praise. All five of the other pets were completely mesmerized by such a cheesy action-packed film.

Wait, five?

Blythe immediately forgot about questioning Sunil as her head bolted up straight, fear evident in her blue irises as her head jerked from left to right.

"Where's Vinnie?"

Sunil mentally let out a sigh of relief, but felt the panic as well. "Uh, Vinnie, well-"

Both turned their heads toward the day-camp entrance, and there stood the lizard himself, smooth hair and all.

"Oh, man, Sunil!" Vinnie exclaimed. "That's got to be the best magic trick you've ever performed yet!"

A part of Blythe wanted to run over and embrace Vinnie, thankful he was safe and unharmed, yet the lizard's comment took her by even more surprise.

"Magic trick?" She asked, shifting her gaze at Sunil.

Before the mongoose could reply, Vinnie slid next to him, placing a congratulating arm around him.

"Oh, yeah, Sunil made me disappear!" He explained. "Next thing I knew, I was across the street where they were shooting some movie."

Blythe's blue eyes blinked, astounded by such news. She gazed at Sunil once more, a hopeful smile spreading across her face.

"Is this true Sunil?" She asked, how proud she was evident in her tone.

The self-esteem slowly began to rise as Sunil felt his cheeks turn a bit red. "Well, of course, although even I surprised myself-"

"Wait a minute!" The startled mongoose turned to Pepper Clark, her back turned away from the screen as it displayed credits.

By now, the others pets were completely surrounding Vinnie, eyeing him closely. Pepper was the first to speak.

"Did you say _movie_?" She skunk questioned.

"Well, yeah," Vinnie rolled his eyes, as if reluctant to explain. "I guess they're filming some new hit wonder or whatever."

"Oh, you saw the film crew," Blythe added with mild surprise. "Yeah, saw them pull up in the middle of the street hours ago." She tapped her chin and pondered. "I think they're making another Shahrukh movie, I'm not sure..."

"What?" The other pets, minus Vinnie and Sunil, exclaimed, nearly frightening Blythe.

Before the brunette could speak, Pepper and Zoe clung to her legs in desperation.

"Shahrukh is in _Downtown_?" Zoe cried.

"We got to see him!" Pepper pleaded, her fingers digging into the fabric of Blythe's pants. **"WE GOT TO SEE HIM!"**

"Oh, you're not serious, are you?" Vinnie scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who wants to see that amateur?"

"Better than seeing David Copper-_fail _with the lousy act and sad excuse for a Houdini trick," Pepper snapped, pointing a finger at Sunil.

The mongoose was quite taken aback by such a harsh comment, his fingers entwined with each other to steady himself from such a painful impact. Blythe was just as horrified that Pepper had made such a nasty comment. But before she could even chide the skunk and demand she take it back, Pepper and the other pets quickly rushed out the door, leaving Blythe, Vinnie, and Sunil behind.

"What are you three waiting for?" Zoe demanded, glaring at them. "Blythe, you're the only one with transport! Get us there!"

And the Spaniel raced off, waiting with the others for their human friend to follow and get her scooter started. Blythe let out an exasperate sigh, then turned back to Vinnie and Sunil, the lizard gazing at his best friend.

"Hey, man..." He reached over gently, wondering how deep Pepper went with her comment. "Are you...?"

"It is nothing," Sunil assured him, doing his best to smile. "Let us...let us just get this over with and see if this superstar mongoose is actually present for the others' to drool over."

The way he had said that, it was like venom dripping from his tongue. And despite how calm yet pained his eyes appeared, no doubt fury and rage were present in those innocent irises of his.

Blythe wished she could spare a few moments to comfort Sunil and try to talk to him, but there was no scorn like a diva dog who was impatiently tapping a paw waiting for her.

The best the brunette did was scoop up Sunil into her arms and carry him across the pet shop, sending mental thoughts of comfort in hopes he'll brighten up. Sadly, it did little to appease him as Blythe saw the pain induce on the mongoose's face.

Vinnie trailed behind her as he watched her carry Sunil like a newborn. At least he could always count on Blythe to be the more sensitive one out of any of the girls, other than Penny Ling. He was satisfied with how caring and concerned she was for the falling magician.

But somehow, Vinnie felt it just wasn't enough as he sat himself in the passenger seat of the scooter, squeezing between an excited dog and a just as excited skunk.  
_

The ride to the film lot didn't take long as Blythe parked her scooter beside a nearby light pole and the pets were now walking down the street, watching as crew members and other workers overtook the chosen section of Downtown.

Sunil remained quiet while the others chattered excitedly about meeting Shahrukh.

_Oh, he's so awesome. Oh, he's so amazing. Oh, he's a super superstar above all superstars!_

The mongoose just wanted to box his ears, growing sick with hearing such praise for another. This Shahrukh guy didn't sound all that great...he could make a human woman swoon but could he make a fellow pet disappear in seconds?

A sickening feeling of envy coursed through his body as he thought it over. Soon enough, they were standing right in front of a trailer that was parked beside the barrier that cut outsiders off from the filming lot.

"Oh, what do you know?" Sunil said aloud with as much sarcasm as Pepper had. "Looks like the 'great Shahrukh' isn't here."

However, he realized he had spoken too soon as the door of the trailer swung open...and it was as if a pound of glitter just struck him in the face.

There stood the _other _mongoose, stressed out but appearing just as real as he was in the movie.

The other pets, minus Vinnie, let out shocked gasps as they immediately rushed over to the animal celebrity.

**"IT'S SHAHRUKH!" **Zoe screamed while Pepper bounced beside her just as equally astounded.

Sunil felt his tail go limp and his arms followed as well as the other mongoose casually strolled out of his trailer, not even realizing he was standing beside him.

The magician regarded him closely. Winter blue fur with white patterning, and glistening green eyes that could be seen from a mile away. What was really intriguing about this other mongoose was the tiger stripes descending down his tail and across his head.

Looks of him were quite impressive, but Sunil still felt he couldn't be compatible with such a guy. He could possibly be another stereotype, any bigger than London Tipton or even Melanie Syrious.

"Is it really you?" Minka squealed, hopping from one foot to the other in place as her blue eyes sparkled in the presence of the mongoose she and other pets adored so.

The green-eyed mongoose blinked for a few moments, then he gave a smile that would make even the older human females faint.

"But of course," he said smoothly.

Vinnie just rolled his eyes and muttered 'airhead' under his breath. He was immediately pushed out of the way by Pepper, whose rose-colored eyes were even larger than the famous mongoose's ego.

"Oh, my gosh!" Pepper cried. "Oh, Shahrukh! I am such a big fan!"

The celebrity just smiled, as if he had heard such praise before, in which he had. "I'm sure you are."

"I really am!" The skunk giggled like a fangirl. "I have all the DVDs! I watch every clip of you on TrueTube! Every movie released, I've seen it! Especially 'Fantastic Mr. Mongoose', 'Dr. DoMongoose', and even 'Just Mongoose', which is my ultimate fave!"

Shahrukh's smile could not become any more prideful as he regarded his fans with an expression of satisfaction.

"I thank you very much, you're very kind," he told her before giving a traditional bow.

Opening his eyes, they shifted toward Sunil who still stood beside him, eyeing him just as well. Shahrukh had no idea why he felt surprised to see him, and not because he was another mongoose; he partied and dated several ones, as even a number of them were in some of his romantic, action-filled, comedies.

"Have we met?" Shahrukh couldn't help but question as he scanned the other mongoose from head to toe. "You look very familiar."

"He should," Blythe finally spoke, "he looks just like you."

Seemed Shahrukh wasn't that all surprised by Blythe suddenly able to understand him or he was too busy studying Sunil, which the other was doing as well. Blythe mentally smacked a palm to her forehead.

_Come on!_ Her mind screamed as she watched the two compare each other, _it is so obvious! _

However, she remained mum as Shahrukh folded his arms with an annoyed expression, and Sunil following the gesture as well.

"I don't see it," the green-eyed mongoose stated blandly.

"Me neither," Sunil added.

Blythe just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry," she muttered, "it's just the whiskers, the tail, the black eyes...you know."

The two mongooses checked over each other once more. Then they both gazed at Blythe questionably.

"Oh, my gosh!" A nearby feminine voice screamed.

Shahrukh let out a horrified gasp.

"There he is, girls!" Another voice screamed.

He turned to his new friends with an apologetic smile.

"I must go now!" He said quickly.

And he immediately high-tailed it from there, and the others barely had time to get out of the way as a massive array of fangirls chased after his pampered tail.

"Wow," Blythe's voiced trailed off, "that guy is way popular."

"Of course he is, darling!" Zoe exclaimed. "He is the _greatest _mongoose celebrity in all the world!"

That second statement caught Blythe completely off-guard, and she wondered if Zoe made the mistake of calling him 'the greatest'.

Her eyes darted back at Sunil, who remained right where he stood when Shahrukh had been present moments before.

He did not look well.

A thought sprang to mind that Blythe should go over there and comfort him, however, she immediately checked her watch.

"Oh, no, I didn't realize what time it was!" She gasped. "I don't want to be late for my ice-sculpting class!"

She quickly led the other pets back to her scooter, taking small notice of Russell giving her a curious look.

"Ice-sculpting?" He asked.

"Jasper's idea," Blythe explained, holding back a chuckle at one of her human friends' suggestions. "As he said, 'Ice waits for no one'." She quickly repeated that verse in her head. "Which is true, because it'll just turn into water..."

She watched as Sunil was the last to settle himself in the passenger seat, lazily dragging himself inside while holding an even more depressing expression.

Blythe felt her concern grow deeper, just wishing she could comfort the poor mongoose in an instant. But she didn't want to be late, and Jasper would be very unpleased.

Thoughts of Sunil rummaging through her head, she hit the gas on her scooter and drove away from the filming area.  
_

Arriving at the pet shop as quickly as having left it, Blythe parked her scooter on the sidewalk before the pets quickly filed out. Sunil was in no hurry as he just slid out of the seat, nearly falling on his face in the process before slowly removing his helmet and placing it with the others.

While the others chatted amongst each other, only Blythe and Vinnie noticed this new side of their mongoose friend.

"I'm worried, Blythe," the lizard told her as they watched Sunil gaze at his own feet. "He needs a serious boost of self-esteem."

The brunette gazed at the tiny lizard, giving him a grateful smile. "At least you're showing concern." She shifted her eyes toward the other pets, especially Pepper and Zoe. "I can't say the same for the others..."

Vinnie was about to speak when a horn blared in the distance.

"Oh, that's my ride," Blythe said with reluctance hinted in her tone.

She gave Vinnie a hopeful look that spoke 'take care of him until I get back'.

The lizard gave a thumbs-up before he and the others waved goodbye to their human friend. He watched as Sunil only gave a partial wave.

Vinnie could just see the disappointment in his eyes that the only caring person besides the lizard himself would be gone until later on.

Now they were both stuck with five rampant fan-pets and some unwatched DVDs in the day-camp.

However, his heart about stopped when he thought he saw a familiar winter blue head emerge from Blythe's scooter.

_Oh, horseflies..._

_"You?" _Vinnie cried, grabbing the others' attention.

Shahrukh hopped from the passenger seat, and smiled nervously at the others.

"Uh, hello!" He greeted as casually as he had been earlier.

Before Vinnie could say anything, Penny Ling let out a shriek.

"He's here!" She cried. "Here! As in right here at Littlest Pet Shop!"

Vinnie turned his nose away, feeling sickened that even she would resort to a 'Pepper nerve'.

"Fangirls..." He muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here, Shahrukh?" Zoe asked, doing her best to hide the excitement in her tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" The green-eyed mongoose demanded with exasperation. "I'm hiding away in hopes of getting some rest and relaxation!"

"Oh, sure!" Vinnie turned to see Sunil fold his arms, a grim expression across his face. "Hiding away from the utter appreciation you receive endlessly!"

"Sunil, buddy..." The lizard spoke softly, feeling a vice-like grip of fear slither up his scaly tail.

"Oh, as if you'd understand!" Shuhrukh fought back.

However, Pepper immediately stood between them, though much closer to Shuhrukh. In fact, her paw was clinging to his.

"Sunil, come on!" She chided the other mongoose as another hand snaked around the celebrity's neck.

The amber-eyed mongoose felt yet another blow to his self-esteem as he watched Pepper, and the others pets, surround Shuhrukh once more, giving him even more praise than they had earlier.

"Oh, I got to show you my latest artwork!" Minka squealed. "It's the basic likeness of your perfection!" She pondered a bit. "Well, in a bit of abstract sense, actually..."

Sunil and Vinnie watched as the other pets dragged the famous animal into the shop, much to the green-eyed mongoose's delight.

"Oh, great..." Vinnie groaned.

He shifted his violet eyes over to his best friend, who looked even more stiff than before.

"Uh, Sunil?" Vinnie was almost afraid to ask. "You, uh, coming?" He pointed to the shop's entrance.

"Oh, uh..." The mongoose turned his head away from him. "In a moment."

"You sure?" Vinnie asked, gazing at him with even more worry.

"Yes, yes," Sunil snapped, waving him away. "Just go. I'll be with you soon."

The lizard took a few steps back before gazing at him one last time, then slowly scurried through the doorway.

As soon as Vinnie was out of sight, Sunil's eyebrows knit in a frustrated expression that was also mixed with anger.

After a few moments, he turned away from Littlest Pet Shop and walked off.

"I'll show them..." He muttered angrily. "I'll show that 'superstar' that I _am _great! And that I'll be much more appreciated somewhere else!"

And he knew where.  
_

Sunil trailed his feet across the sidewalk, back bent downward and the most annoyed expression any mongoose could possess.

"I bet those guys don't even know I'm gone..." He scoffed.

And he could be right. They had ignored him from the start, and when that wasn't enough, insults with salt added to wounds in the process.

At least his magic tricks weren't cheesy compared to some of Pepper's stand-up jokes or Zoe's horrid songs!

The mongoose mind reverted back for a moment, realizing that he was probably trying to throw salt in whatever wounds they could have as well.

It wasn't nice, sure...but neither were they.

He felt wetness around the edges of his eyes, and the mongoose fought back what he feared would be tears. Penny Ling was the one to do all the crying, not him!

"Who needs them?" He shouted aloud before folding his arms and his expression darkening.

"They never appreciated me or my magic talent..."

The way those words exited his mouth, his throat felt clogged with hatred yet deep sadness.

It still hurt, and he doubt it would ever go away.

But he could try and ignore it as he found the familiar equipment and film cars surrounding the area he had been to earlier.

"Okay..." He sucked in his breath, trying to look at 'super' as possible.

Well, Blythe did say he and that egotistical mongoose looked alike, despite neither seeing it...

He nervously walked into the lot, hoping no guard or crew member would find him a fraud.

He gazed around the area, taken in the the various equipment and props all meant for certain scenes that only a certain mongoose could decipher.

"Shahrukh!"

Sunil became startled for a few moments, before he immediately calmed down, realizing that the name was directed at him.

He expected to find some crazy fangirl that had been hot on the other mongoose's tail earlier, but before him stood another kind of woman.

She was a tall, young, tanned woman in a simple gray blouse with a thin tie around her neck and jet blue skinny jeans. Her appearance was quite interesting as she harbored short, pixie-style brunette hair while a section of bangs brushed across her forehead was blonde.

What was even more interesting to note was her choice of jewelry, better yet, choice of _where _she wore it.

Tiny silver spikes shone on the two black wristbands, and a piercing was incredibly conspicuous on the side of her nose and one under her chin.

Despite that, Sunil thought she was quite a lovely woman.

"Where have you been, Shahrukh?" She asked in a thick British accent.

Here eyes were the calmest, most serene shades of violet Sunil had ever seen as they gazed at him in question.

It was too late to take back what he had brought himself into, the mongoose just shrugged, giving his best 'superstar' smile.

The woman's frown melted into a smile that was as pleasing as her eyes.

"Oh, you!" She laughed playfully as she bent down and ruffled his hair. "Always wandering off when we need you!"

Her hands were quite soft, and Sunil was unable to rid the goofy expression of satisfaction across his face.

Before he knew it, she had picked him up, intending to carry him back to Shahrukh's trailer.

Scratch that, _his _trailer.

"Got to powder that adorable face of yours before the next scene," the woman told him. "Let's get started and I'll see if I can squeeze in a quick back rub as well."

Sunil sighed happily as they entered the trailer, the make-up artist holding him close to her chest.

Finally, some _real_ appreciation.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Finally, chapter 2, guys! And if you liked the make-up artist woman from the episode, then you are DEFINITELY going to enjoy this chapter! ;)**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;D  
_**_

Shahrukh's expression held its usual smug grin as he was surrounded by his six adoring animal fans. Once they showed him to the day-camp play area, they immediately flocked him with various questions, the skunk with the rose-colored eyes yammering the most as she stood much closer to him than anyone.

"So, Shahrukh," Pepper breathed happily, taking in the air in which the famous mongoose had just strolled through, "what's the celebrity life like?"

Before he could reply, a snort disrupted them.

All eyes turned to Vinnie, who held an unamused expression, his violet eyes slitted in disapproval and his arms folded across his chest.

"Come on, we all know what the celebrity life is like just be looking at him," the lizard droned.

"Oh, how very keen of you, my bug-eyed friend," Shahrukh chuckled, holding little offense from his rude remark. "But actually..."

He immediately whipped out an i-phone and placed it on the floor for all the pets to see. Tapping away at it, their eyes were greeted by his photo gallery. The pets watched as a slideshow began, simply in awe. As reluctant as Vinnie was, he snuck a glance, idly out of curiosity to see what else the famed mongoose did besides just appearing famous.

"Here's me in making a deposit at the bank," Shahrukh explained as he pointed to the next slide. He grinned. "In Germany."

"Oh...my...gosh," Pepper muttered. "You have a bank account in Germany? Home of the Eiffel Tower?"

"Actually, Pepper," Russell cut in, "the tower is in Paris, France."

"Oh, yes," Shahrukh chuckled lightly, "my third bank account is there as well."

Vinnie just rolled his eyes. Even with all the money in the world, that wouldn't make the smart-aleck gecko drool over his feet.

Shahrukh watched as another slide appeared on his phone. "And here's me in DC meeting the-"

"The President?" Russell exclaimed excitedly.

"Vice president," Shahrukh finished, almost shamefully as he sighed. "The head-man was most sorry...but that still didn't cut it."

"Of course it wouldn't," Vinnie murmured under his breath.

"Oh, look," the mongoose said giddily as the next slide appeared, "there's a few of my many dozens of servants."

The lizard's eyes loomed over the picture. Four to five people of Shahrukh's ethnicity were shown struggling while carrying big bags of money and other priceless objects while the mongoose himself stood ahead of them, nose in the air, same smug expression on his face as he basked in the glow of his fame and fortune, not even lifting a finger. Sure, he was an animal and the humans were the ones to provide...but that didn't mean he had to place so much ridiculous work on them.

"Everywhere I visit," Shahrukh explained, "servants are always there to, well, serve me." He gave a pompous laugh. "Sometimes I even have my jet drive me across the street to save my feet."

_Oh, this guy can't be serious..._Vinnie thought bitterly.

"Speaking of which," the mongoose gazed down at the ground. His expression turned to one of annoyance as he placed his paws on his hips. "Will someone please help me stand?"

The pets watched him in confusion. Shahrukh's expression deepened, his lips puckered out in a slight pout.

"Much appreciation if someone will help!" He exclaimed rather loudly.

Immediately, both Penny and Russell rushed over, their paws grasping his legs before hoisting him up a few inches above their heads. He wasn't too heavy but still they struggled. But Shahrukh paid them no mind as he simply folded his arms, a bored expression dawning on his face this time.

"Now help me walk," he ordered. He turned to the remaining pets. "And can someone prepare me a bed? One very cushy? And water! Sparkling water!"

The other pets seemed unable to protest, and reluctantly rushed to do his bidding. Only Vinnie remained, arms to his side as he just stared at Shahrukh in disbelief.

_Their_ mongoose wasn't anything like this.

Speaking of which...

Vinnie immediately gazed around the room, feeling quite lost but more concerned.

Where did their mongoose go off suddenly?  
_

Sunil never felt so relaxed in his life.

Not exactly relaxed. He was quite tickled as the make-up artist from earlier followed by another worked on him. Combing his fur, filing his paws, and when the pretty make-up artist dipped a finger into a small cup of cream and slowly massaged it against his ear, Sunil could not refrain from twitching with glee at such fine touch, giggling like a little girl.

Finally after the British-accented woman, whose name he learned was Tammy, finished her task, Sunil immediately hopped to his feet atop of the chair he sat on, confusing both women. He smiled tenderly at the lady with the piercings, holding his paws out as if to ask her to wait a few moments.

With the swiftness of his paws, he magically pulled out a bouquet of flowers. His amber eyes gazing into purple ones, Sunil held them out to the lovely woman, as if thanking her for mistaking him for someone else.

Tammy's eyes glowed with astonishment, something Sunil desired to see more often from the other pets whenever he performed for them. She reached a delicate hand and accepted them, holding them close to her chest the way she had held him earlier.

"Why, Shahrukh," she spoke bubbly, "I never knew you could perform magic." She smelled them, the sweetness making her smile deepened. "Such a talent."

_Such appreciation_, Sunil thought giddily, feeling his self-esteem rise just a bit.

However, the moment was short-lived when the producer barged into the room.

"We need Shahrukh on the set right away!" He barked.

Sunil's face immediately grew pale. He had nearly forgotten they were shooting a movie! An _action_ movie!

A movie which involved special effects and required him, _Shahrukh_, to perform stunts he wouldn't even _dream_ of doing in the pet shop!

He turned his eyes toward the lovely woman that praised him, she shot the producer a disapproving look, clutching her flowers.

"Just hang on," she spoke thickly. "I'll get Shahrukh ready and bring him to the set."

She set her eyes on the mongoose, those sweet irises of her inhibiting Sunil's anxiety at temporarily low. The mongoose almost thought his heart throbbed against the wall of his chest, feeling his fear slowly shrink down as his gaze locked with the lovely woman's.

The producer rolled his eyes and sighed, sounding defeated. "Fine," he said gruffly before exiting out of the trailer.

The other make-up artist watched as he left before turning her attention to Tammy. "Wow, Mark's really heated up about this new movie."

The British woman huffed. "Well, Mark is going to have to take his time." She reached down and petted Sunil. "Shahrukh is doing fine, so what if this movie takes longer than the rest? He's been doing a great job."

Sunil sighed dreamily as her soft fingers stroked against his fur. He was amazed that, for a make-up artist, she showed just as much authority as that foul-tempered producer. Not only that, how sensitive and caring she was, especially for him.

Pepper could _really_ take some lessons from her.  
_

Sunil cowered against Tammy's chest as she carried him out of the trailer, strolling over to the specific set where the producer was impatiently waiting.

The mongoose let out a terrified gasp before his paws wrapped themselves against the woman's front, wishing never to leave her and endure something so terrifying and perhaps traumatizing.

Tammy gazed down at him in slight confusion. "Shahrukh?" She spoke softly. "Darling, what's wrong? You're usually quite excited when it's time to perform a stunt." Her fingers smoothed against his back motherly. "Are you feeling alright?"

_I will be_, Sunil thought fearfully, _as long as I don't do the stunt!_

He let out a startled cry when the producer's voice boomed through a megaphone.

"Shahrukh, to the set **_now_**! Come on, I want to get this natural disaster scene done today!"

The mongoose's eyes widened in horror. Natural disaster scene?

"Shahrukh?" His fear was temporarily distracted when he turned his gaze back the woman that held him like a baby. "Sweetie, are you feeling ill?"

Despite his current situation, Sunil found refuge and safety with just being with this concerned woman. However, he was immediately taken from her arms by a crew member.

Sunil cried out in fear and protest, desperately reaching out to her while the worker struggled to hold him.

"Mark!" Tammy gasped, watching the scared expression on the poor mongoose. "I don't think Shahrukh is feeling well to-"

"Nonsense, Tammy," the producer chuckled dryly, "he's just fine!"

Sunil froze as he was placed in front of a scenic background. His knees shook as he gazed at the expectant production crew, wishing he was back in the trailer taking a comfortable massage in the ears.

"And action!" Mark barked into his megaphone before he leaned back in his seat and watched expectedly.

A crew member immediately flipped the switch of a massive fan, cautiously turning it to face Sunil's direction. A strong blast of wind struck the mongoose against his front.

Sunil whimpered helplessly, his paws held in front of him as he tried to withstand the unnatural effect. The gust was nearly throwing Sunil right off his feet, and the mongoose wished he was in Tammy's arms right now, being comforted and held close, not participating in these dangerous activities only Shahrukh could handle like a snap of his fingers.

**"Cut!"**

The fan shut off and Sunil let out a sigh of relief as he felt his weight fall back down to gravity. However, his troubles were far from over as Mark stomped angrily over to him.

"Shahrukh, baby," the director tried to sound calm and patient as he bent down to Sunil's level, "what happened to the 'oomph'? Where's that usually mongoose edge?"

Sunil just gazed at him in confusion. Then a thought came to mind, and with a small smile, Sunil reached behind the director's ear.

And magically removed a coin.

For a moment, surprise flashed across the director's face, impressed as Tammy had been earlier that he, the supposed great _Shahrukh_, could perform magic.

"That's cute..." Mark chuckled.

However, the moment was short-lived when his smile immediately transformed into one of pure rage and complete impatience.

"But this is a movie, not a magic show!"

Sunil was so startled by his instant burst, he tripped back and fell on his bottom, with no choice but become victim to the desperate director's mood swings. The amber-eyed mongoose hunched his shoulders, head lowered as he fearfully sat in sight of Mark, more scared than he had been moments before.

However, his fear decimated when Tammy immediately stood between him and Mark, her arms splayed out behind her as if she was shielding Sunil. The magician in secret watched as the loving angel in piercings glowered at Mark, her smooth lips curved in a disapproving frown as her eyes narrowed.

"Mark, enough!" She stated firmly.

"Tammy, come on!" The director groaned, as if sounding immediately defeated by the woman's scorn. "The world is expecting a new movie to come out this year, and Shahrukh is not pulling his weight around! Really, can't that mongoose do anything right today?"

As soon as those words exited his mouth, Sunil felt as if he had been struck with a brick.

Words...oh, how they hurt him...

It made the timid mongoose reflect on the earlier words thrown at him from the mouths of the very pets he had called his friends, especially Pepper.

The harsh tones, the rude remarks, the unimpressed glances...Sunil thought he had deserted all that as soon as he had stepped upon this filming sight, pretending to be someone he would never come close to.

Now he couldn't even impress in a different identity either.

"You've been pushing him too hard lately!"

That sweet voice...that sweet, angelic voice that had been the source of lifting Sunil's spirits since he arrived on the sight...

The mongoose raised his head and his eyes gazed at the backside of Tammy, who stood nearer to him as if to protect him from any more verbal damage inflicted on him. The kind, patient woman slightly turned her head, and the corner of her eye met Sunil's amber ones.

They shone with so much commitment and sympathy, and the small, tender smile she gave him displayed so much assurance. So much that Sunil felt he could probably fight wind and maybe even take on bad guys just for her to keep smiling.

Once Tammy saw that Sunil appeared much better, she turned her gaze back to Mark, her smile replaced by a fierce frown, her gentle eyes now displaying fury.

"If Shahrukh isn't willing at the moment, then postpone the filming for right now!" She ordered.

Sunil watched the expression of horror flash across Mark's face, and the director was near about to faint at such a statement.

"We can't postpone it!" He interjected. "There is still so much to do today! Shahrukh's suppose to battle a fierce tornado, then walk across hot coals-"

Sunil's eyes shrank at the mere thought of walking across blazing, hot coals. It would be like hopping across a kitchen stove that was still on!

"The world is expecting a new Shahrukh movie!" Mark yammered.

Tammy remained firm, hands to her hips as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, the world will just have to wait," she simply said.

With the last word, Tammy turned away from the director. She scooped up Sunil and carried him away from the scenic sight.

The mongoose smiled lovingly, leaning against the woman's chest as she stroked him softly, her tender smile shining brighter than all the lights casted on the entire filming area.

For a make-up artist, she sure knew how to get her way even with someone with a job tiers above hers. That Mark person seemed almost afraid to push her buttons.

"There, there, Shahrukh," her sweet British accent sounded so soothing, "don't take what Mark said so personally. He's a good man, but can have a temper."

_Oh, he has a temper, alright..._Sunil thought bitterly as they reached the familiar trailer.

"But know this, darling," she said softly, "never forget that you're you, and despite the number of disagreements thrown at your given interests and quirks, that should never stop you from being just you."

Such kind, loving words...

_Never stop you from being just you..._

For that moment, as Tammy held him close while reaching over to open the door to the trailer...Sunil wished he _wasn't_ Shahrukh.

He wished she knew he was just a mongoose with the love and ability to perform magic.

But alas, now he stood in Shahrukh's identity.

He had to admit, that egotistic celebrity was lucky to have such a woman like Tammy for a make-up artist. _Very_ lucky.

This led him to wonder what exactly Shahrukh thought of Tammy.

Obviously, the woman loved the famous mongoose beyond just caring for his face. She cared for his entire being as well as his safety and would step in and save him if she had to.

Sunil still pondered what is was like for this wonderful woman and Shahrukh as Tammy entered the trailer. She placed him on a nearby couch and sat beside him.

"I will be honest I'm very surprised by you today, Shahrukh," she said softly, reaching down and rubbing his belly.

Sunil couldn't cease the pleased grin from flashing across his face as her fingers danced upon a sensitive spot on his stomach, he nearly forgotten she wasn't talking to him but to the _other_ mongoose.

"But I guess it's the fame, huh?" Tammy continued. "Really, it can be quite a drag, and it can cause stress. Trust me, I had sensed you were handling too much."

Sunil continued laying against the couch, his amber eyes blinking up at her curiously. That much she seemed correct about.

"But know this as well, Shahrukh," Tammy smiled, her purple eyes casted down at him. "No matter what, fame or no fame, you're still a very special mongoose to me."

And her fingers lightly traced the side of Sunil's face, idly tickling against his whiskers. This gesture sent surprising chills that climbed the mongoose's spine, and all he could do is smile and leaned into her touch.

He needed this. After everything, this is what he wanted.

To be given words to raise his self-esteem and be pulled away from the harsh verbal beatdowns that threatened to tear through his sensitive interior.

To be truly appreciated.

And no person had showed him real appreciation like Tammy.

As she leaned back against the couch and continued to idly stroke the calm mongoose, Sunil still wondered on the relationship between her and Shahrukh that could possibly be beyond just celebrity and make-up artist.

Maybe that mongoose treated her just as right in return.  
_

Vinnie stood off to the side, watching in disgust as the 'loved mongoose' himself was being pampered and cared for hand and foot by his reluctant friends.

First it started with the need for a decent meal, and since the shop didn't provide any fancy, five-star delicacies, the pets were forced to turn their usual kibble and wet provisions into something more fitting to please his waning mouth.

Next Shahrukh demanded someone feed it to him, then help him actually _chew_ it. The lizard cringed, wondering how on Earth the people who served this needy mongoose could bear with such ridiculousness.

He was spoiled beyond belief, even daughters of wealthy billionaires could pull their weight around in comparison to this uptight brat in fur!

Now there the demanding mongoose laid, on the comfiest pillow the pets could find, being fanned by an unamused Pepper while being provided a massage on the shoulders by Zoe while Russell stood beside her with a glass of water at hand.

"Hello, my ear itches!" Shahrukh complained.

"So scratch it," Vinnie shot out.

The mongoose glared at him, then let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, must I do _everything_ around here?"

Russell glowered, feeling utterly humiliated being treated like a 'water hedgehog'.

"And this guy says he hates being fussed over?"

The door of the day-camp opened and Vinnie hoped it was Sunil, back and probably willing to kick Shahruk's butt.

But it was just Blythe, her smile able to light up the dreary, unenthusiastic atmosphere the famed mongoose was providing.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted happily. "I'm back!"

The lizard noticed she was pulling a wagon of some sort into the room. Whatever was displayed on it was covered by a white sheet.

"I made a little something for Sunil back in ice-sculpting class!" She announced proudly, a hint of hope in her tone that her gift would provide some cheeriness after what she witnessed Sunil endure earlier.

Vinnie's first thought, when he saw the wagon, was that Sunil was going to be one very lucky mongoose when he received such a surprise. However, the thought was immediately replaced by the realization that Sunil might never see it.

"Uh..." Vinnie's fingers ran across his green bouffant nervously, "about Sunil..."

Blythe didn't give him a chance to explain as her eyes glanced over at the supposed mongoose who laid proudly on his pillow like a king, surrounded by his 'servants' who would like nothing more but to pillow-whip him instead.

The brunette blinked in utter surprise. "Wow," she said aloud, "if this is another magic trick, than Sunil is really improving."

"Uh, yeah, about that, Blythe..." Vinnie spoke timidly. "See, um..."

"Sunil?" Shahrukh slightly raised his head up to catch sight of Blythe. "You mean that other mongoose you thought looked like me?"

Blythe gasped, her blue eyes widening it horror as she was able to identify him as not Sunil.

"I bet he's just moping around," Shahrukh scoffed before laying back down, "which is a shame because I'm not getting enough service in here!"

That comment made the others pets grumble.

"Wait a minute..." Blythe gulped. "If Shahrukh is here, then that means Sunil..."

Her blue eyes widened even further, her mouth falling in realization.

"Alright," Shahrukh called out, no longer paying any mind to Blythe. "Who's going to rub my feet?"  
_

Sunil laid back on the couch as Tammy applied lotion into her hands. She leaned forward and rubbed her fingers along his feet, making sure they were completely covered.

The mongoose smiled with content as she massaged his toes, her fingers gentle and able to remove any tension he had.

Her hands, they were like _magic_.

As Tammy continued her work, she gave Sunil a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to do the walking on coal scene, Shahrukh?" She asked nervously.

Sunil gazed at her, his amber eyes displaying assurance. Earlier after some time on the couch and Sunil relaxing with Tammy while watching some DVDs and eating chocolate, the mongoose took into consideration that he couldn't just wallow in self-pity and allow Tammy to pull him away from production when he _really_ wanted to be.

She cared so much for him, and despite being just his make-up artist, she was his special friend. Well, actually, Shahrukh's special friend, but one and the same.

He felt he owed her since she put time into her job to pretty him up for every scene. While the famous mongoose's was every human's responsibility, Sunil felt it was _his_responsibility to provide Tammy with what she was working for.

She was working for a movie, and Sunil would give her a movie.

He just _prayed_ he would survive and see her again after such.

The mongoose slowly nodded his head, his smile holding both anxiety and optimism as he continued gazing at her.

The slight plead in his eyes was enough to melt Tammy's heart as she gave a small smile of her own.

"Alright, Shahrukh," she said, her voice sounded almost child-like.

A woman stepped into the trailer, checking her watch before looking over her schedule.

"The walking of coal scene starts in one minute, get Shahrukh ready."

Sunil gulped, still feeling that lump in his throat.

But he was to be Shahrukh. Big, _brave_ Shahrukh.

The mongoose got to his feet, the thought of walking on burning coals resorting his courage into furious anxiety.

He almost reconsidered his decision, but then strong arms reached over and wrapped around his petite frame.

The mongoose's eyes widened just slightly as Tammy pulled him into a hug.

So much was put into such a hug: care, hope, concern, and other such strong feelings.

Is this what Shahrukh received whenever he felt nervous for an upcoming scene? Was that famed mongoose ever nervous?

Those questions were pulled aside as Sunil found his dainty paws place themselves upon the woman's strong shoulders, drinking much more into the hug than she did.

Sunil felt his heart beat rapidly, and not just because in a few moments he would be walking across fire.

Had Shahrukh ever...had he ever hugged Tammy like this before?

"Mark's waiting!" A crew member called out.

The mongoose gulped, still clinging to Tammy, who, in return, still clung to him.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Those three words...those three little words...

Sunil's eyes could not widen any further. He felt his entire body go stiff, and his brain became clouded by those words that brought him into mesmerization.

He didn't even notice he was being carried by another crew member, leading toward possibly one of the most agonizing things he would ever experience.

All he did was gaze at Tammy as he was being taken away.

He was right. Shahrukh really _did_ have the better life.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**All I can say is that you're going to start feeling sorry for the pets, even Shahrukh, once you read this...**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ;)**_  
_

Blythe's expression remained layered with uncertainty as she guided her scooter across the familiar streets of Downtown. Fear and anxiety ate away at her and she hoped her mongoose pal didn't get dragged into any kind of 'action-packed' trouble with the filming crew. She glanced over at the tiny lizard who sat in the sidecar, his expression just as worrisome under the perfectly-fit helmet.

"How come you tagged along?" The brunette couldn't help but ask. She already knew the answer, but she needed a temporary, comforting conversation to past the time until they finally made it to their destination.

"Well, duh," Vinnie didn't even hold back the least bit of sarcasm in his throat as his eyes remained on the road. "Sunil's my best bud, man." Then he cringed, feeling his scales tense. "And Shahrukh had wanted me to rub his feet."

Blythe held back the urge to gag. "Good point, and even _better_ point..."

Finally, she parked her scooter against the curb of a nearby sidewalk, and together they made their way over to the filming location, desperately searching for their mongoose.

However, they were unable to venture further as a security guard refused them entrance. And despite Blythe's plea and her explanation about how the filming crew had taken 'the wrong mongoose', not only was she turned away, she was considered _crazy_.

The brunette fumed as she trudged away, Vinnie trailing behind her, throwing his tongue out at the apathetic security guard.

"I'm not crazy!" Blythe interjected, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm just trying to look for my friend!"

Vinnie gazed up at her, his purple eyes blinking with desperation. "There's got to be another way!"

Blythe took his words to heart and sighed, feeling somewhat defeat. However, she immediately jumped back into focus when she nearly bumped into a passerby.

"Excuse me," the woman said, her voice not entirely apologetic as she strolled past Blythe.

However, her manners were the least bit of Blythe's regards as the brunette glanced at the woman from head to toe.

She was dressed in the finest red and gold silk that clung wonderfully to her brown-skinned figure, her hair braided down to her hips, and the most glittering bangles and earrings any woman could possess.

Blythe's eyes lit up in realization.

The woman was an actress, one of many on the set.

That gave Blythe a _great_ idea.  
_

_"Where is my tea?"_

Penny immediately rushed over, trying to balance a tray in her tiny paws while carrying his requested beverage. Reluctance shone over her usually gleaming face as she halted in front of the extremely pampered mongoose.

"Here's your tea..." She managed through clenched teeth.

"Ah, thank you, Wendy," Shahrukh said, leaning against his cushion, cucumber slices draped over his eyes while waiting on Pepper to find a better tune on the radio.

Penny bit her tongue, fighting the urge to correct him. He held such a typical poker-face, she wasn't sure whether he was forgetting her name on _purpose_.

A few moments passed, and immediately the green-eyed mongoose raised his head a bit and, despite still wearing the cucumber slices, glared at the panda.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He demanded. "What, are you going to pour it into my mouth or will I have to do it _myself_?"

The usually kind-hearted panda would rather dump it on his head, but she breathed through her nose, trying to relax before gripping the warm cup, her inner hostility nearly breaking it.

She leaned over and pressed the rim of the cup to his lips, then gently poured, hoping he wouldn't request for her to assist him in swallowing. Thankfully, he did that task on his own.

However, before Penny could reluctantly ask if he required anything else, she was immediately hit in the face with a full blast of semi-warm liquid.

The panda dropped the cup, letting out an articulate scream before desperately trying to wipe the nearly-consumed beverage out of her eyes. She fiercely glared at Shahrukh, but the mongoose just resumed laying on his cushion, paying no mind to what he had just performed.

"Too warm," he proclaimed, his voice less than apologetic for his actions.

Penny tried to remain under control, her inner beast wishing to extract her claws and slice those cucumber pieces right off his eyes. But she just balled her paws into fists as she trudged away from the self-absorbed animal celebrity, muttering under her breath.

She made her way over to where Russell and Zoe stood, their expression both sympathetic for Penny's misfortune and animosity for Shahrukh's rudeness.

"I've had it with this guy!" Russell exclaimed. "He's been nothing but a spoiled, demanding obstruction to us!"

"Not the celebrity glamour he tends to be in the movies," Zoe commented with a sigh.

Penny wiped the last drop of tea off her fur as she glanced over her shoulder at Shahrukh, not out of hostility but rather pitiful.

"You know, Sunil wouldn't act in such a way," she couldn't help but mention. "When we tend to him, he can also tend to us, making some sort of balance..."

Russell and Zoe gazed at the panda before glancing at each other. Neither spoke a word, but both knew what the other was thinking.

"Yeah, you're right," all three turned to see Pepper and Minka walk over to join them.

The rose-eyed skunk sulked a bit as her eyes rested on the floor, her lip curving slightly.

"S-Sunil wouldn't be so stuck up..." She murmured. "Sure, he can be paranoid and maybe be as obnoxious as Russell-"

"Hey!" The hedgehog retorted.

"But overall," she proclaimed, her voice rising a bit, "Sunil was _our_ mongoose."

The other pets regarded her as the words sank in. They glanced at each other, one expression as concerned as the other.

Pepper gazed down at her front paws, a sudden pang of guilt trampling deep within her gut. She said nothing, feeling her mouth had probably done enough damage as is.

Penny was the first to speak. "We got to find Sunil."

It was a silent agreement, but a hopeful smile emerging from each pet spoke enough.

"Wait a minute," Pepper exclaimed, "what about-"

"Hello!" Shouted an unpleased voice. "I need an extra pillow over here!"

The pets scrutinized the spoiled mongoose with both irritation and hostility.

Suddenly, Zoe's eyes lit up. Then her lips curved in a devious smile.

"I got an idea."  
_

Blythe tensed up as she strolled through the filming vicinity, hoping being a teenaged girl dressed in older women's costume wouldn't be conspicuous to the filming workers surrounding her.

Bumping into that actress earlier gave Blythe the idea that she could blend in as another one, and it worked. That security guard barely gave her a second glance as she passed him, trying to look as poised and stuck-up as any stereotypical, dramatized prima donna in show business.

Blythe had snuck around the outside of the area and discovered a clothing rack with costume dresses. The brunette may have been desperate for a disguise, but that didn't mean she couldn't find something fashionable.

She wore a silky, light blue _salwar kameez_ (Indian dress) of bright gold floral patterning, along matching pants that flowed down her legs. She decided to add her 'Blythe style' to the guise and added a white sash around her waist with dark blue beads dangling from each tail. Then she had discovered costume jewelry, and just couldn't ignore how absolutely breathtaking they were, so she dawned a pair of Indian-designed earrings that dangled and barely touched her chin. She didn't bother to change her footwear, her shoes worked fine enough.

She was quite proud of her disguise as well as deep down squealing how incredibly fabulous she looked. Zoe would think so...

The brunette let out a sigh of relief as she casually strolled within the vicinity, eyes scanning her surroundings in search of her mongoose friend.

Vinnie emerged from her dress pocket, having dressed in disguise as well, wearing a golden _sherwani_, a near male version of Blythe's _salwar kameez_, though much longer. Buttons open and a white shirt was exposed through the gap. Atop his head was a fez Blythe insisted would look adorable on him.

"Well, we made it past Shiny back there," he joked, "now how will we be able to find Sunil around this joint?"

Blythe sighed. "We just have to keep looking." She immediately stepped out of the way as a few workers trudged past her, carrying a long caber that must be for an upcoming scene. She winced, hoping they would Sunil in time before he had endure whatever scene _that_ was going to be featured in.

"Hey, Blythe, you think while we're searching for Sunil, we'll be drafted into whatever movie he's taking over for Shahrukh?" The lizard couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know," Blythe responded irritably. Though deep down, she did like the idea; she was dressed for such an opportunity. But she needed to be clear of that for now and focus on finding their mongoose.

She stopped in her tracks and her eyes loomed over at a nearby woman who was checking her clipboard.

"Get the bungee cord ready for the next scene," she spoke into her headset. She turned her head toward the trailer behind her for a moment before re-checking her clipboard. "Tammy's out for the moment, but she'll come back to Shahrukh's trailer and get him ready."

Both Blythe and Vinnie's eyes lit up with joy as the woman left and they found the trailer in which _Shahrukh_ himself was residing him for the time being.

Blythe blew a sighed of relief. "Well, at least we know Sunil is alright."

"Yeah," Vinnie agreed happily, "let's go and-"

"Pssst! Guys!"

Both human and pet were nearly startled by the whispering voice, but as soon as they turned around to the source, their expressions melted down to sheer surprise.

Behind them was a nearby coffee table, under it emerged five familiar faces as they came under the sunlight to greet their friends.

"I should have known," Blythe couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow, look at you guys..." Penny couldn't help but gaze in awe at the amazing outfits both Blythe and Vinnie wore.

"Absolutely stunning!" Zoe complimented. "Were you able to get a small part in the new Shahrukh movie?"

"Wait a minute," Vinnie interrupted, counting each one, "where's...?"

Both Pepper and Zoe exchanged a mischievous smirk before both tugged on a rope that laid behind them.

Immediately pulled from underneath from table appeared a large, cocoon-shaped bundle that seemed to be moving.

However, once Blythe inspected the angry eyes that were glaring at Zoe and Pepper, she quickly gasped.

_"Shahrukh?"_

"Well, we weren't going to _carry_ him all the way here, that's for sure!" Pepper snorted.

The spoiled mongoose furiously rocked back and forth as he laid on the ground, completely bound and muffled. If he could say anything, he would demand someone release him and fix his fur from having been damaged.

Vinnie grinned, watching him struggle. "Nice," he congratulated, giving both a thumbs up.

"Did you find Sunil?" Zoe asked him worriedly.

"We found his trailer!" Blythe spoke excitedly before pointing across from them. "He's in there!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Pepper exclaimed. "Let's go get our mongoose!"

"And get rid of _this_ one!" Russell snapped, as Shahrukh was pulled behind them.  
_

Sunil smiled, gazing dreamily at the mirror. However, he paid no attention to his reflection. He was in a daze, his thoughts filled with a new radiance of self-worth.

As well as a certain make-up artists who promised to be back after retrieving some herbal tea to serve him before the next film scene.

The fear of perhaps getting injured beyond belief was far from the mongoose's mind as he laid back in his massive recliner chair. In his tiny paws was a daisy, plucked from one of many bouquets of flowers that were fan gifts given to the other mongoose since he arrived in Downtown.

Sunil sniffed the single flower, breathing in its delicious scent as he sighed happily, his whiskers tickling as much as his heart was pounding.

_Tammy..._, he thought with a smile as he clutched the flower close to him. After the next scene, he would magically provide her with the most beautiful flowers not even Shahrukh's fans could supply.

His thoughts and sweet dreams were immediately disrupted by a loud banging on the trailer door. Sunil scowled as he turned to gaze at the door, assuming Mark was becoming even more impatient and demanded the mongoose speed things up. With a grunt, Sunil placed the flower down on the make-up table in front of him before hopping off the chair and trudging toward the door sourly.

He really did not like that director. And the sooner Sunil dealt with him, the sooner he could continue what he was doing while waiting for dear, loving Tammy.

He opened the trailer, awaiting a string of angry words to hit him right in the face so he could throw them back.

However, his sour expression vanished and was replaced by one of incredible shock as his eyes widened in disbelief.

The other pets, and Blythe, cheered with joy to finally find their mongoose. Before Sunil could say anything, all barged in, dragging the bound Shahrukh behind them. Blythe immediately closed the door, nearly locking a part of her dress outside in the process, but she didn't care. She turned back and gazed down at Sunil, simply overjoyed.

"We've been looking for you, Sunil!" She exclaimed.

"Man, are we glad to see you, buddy!" Vinnie cried as he raced over and gathered the still-stricken mongoose in a tight hug.

It took a few moments for Sunil to process what just happened. Finally, he found his voice.

"Why are you all here?"

That question took everyone, even Pepper, by surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" The skunk asked, her smile fading as she felt something deep within her starting to plummet.

Sunil raised an eyebrow. He was not smiling.

"This is a restricted area," he informed, he turned his attention toward Blythe and Vinnie, regarding their new apparel. "Did you take those off the rack?"

"We sure did," Blythe nodded, though still surprised by Sunil's change of mood and tone. She had assumed the mongoose would go bonkers to finally be reunited with his friends.

The mongoose pondered for a moment, not at all taken into account everyone so displeased how not please he was to see them.

"Well, maybe I can manage to get you and Vinnie some small roles..." He admitted. "Though, I can't promise for the rest of you..."

Everyone just stared at him, completely taken aback by his lack of friendly demeanor as well as acting completely...different.

"Small roles?" Vinnie exclaimed in disbelief. "Dude, what's gotten into you?"

"What's happened to you?" Pepper exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing's happened to me," Sunil assured, completely brushing off their concern like flies on paper. "I'm just waiting for when it's time for me to make my next scene."

"_Your_ next scene?"

All eyes turned to see Shahrukh, having finally ripped himself out of his bonds, march furiously toward the other mongoose, paws clenched and eyes cold as ice.

"You mean _my_ next scene!" He said.

"Oh, please," Sunil rolled his eyes, "you said so yourself, you needed a break. And I needed a 'big break'."

"Big break?" Blythe repeated in disbelief. "Sunil, why are you-"

"Big break, my tail!" Shahrukh rebutted. "The only reason you're here is because, for some reason, everyone thinks we look alike!"

"True, we may look alike," Sunil responded in a cool tone, "but I am _much_ better than you, that's for sure!"

The other mongoose's eyes widened in disbelief. Then his expression slowly hardened, feeling the need to rip that apathetic face of his. But he didn't have the chance to snap back as Sunil was not finished.

"How exactly do you treat your job?" Sunil challenged. "You treat it like it's all tea and biscuits just because everyone is kissing at your toes. But how do you treat them?"

Shahrukh's angry expression melted, gazing at him in disbelief.

"I may not be _exactly_ you," Sunil chided, "but I know for certain that you, a typical drama mongoose who spoils himself and leaves the harder work for everyone, just trounces on anything not worth your time. Your simple facade of just being 'yourself' may make the girls scream, but we can both know it just makes the 'regular people' irritated."

The other pets and Blythe stood off to the side, witnessing the unbelievable.

What had happened to dear, sensitive, worrisome Sunil, and who was this mongoose that butted heads and acted coldly with Shahrukh?

Blythe could only watch in despair as the usually kind-hearted mongoose talked down to the celebrity pet, showering him with senile but slightly accurate words she was sure every pet had wanted but didn't say to him.

Vinnie couldn't believe what had gotten over his best friend. His expression was menacing, and the tone he used was something he had never heard of such.

And Pepper...she felt something deep within plummet even further as she watched Sunil continue crossing his arms, his serious expression almost scary to gaze upon.

What happened to him?

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for those people who gave you your big break," Sunil snapped at the deflating Shahrukh. "And how do you thank everyone? By bossing them around and demanding more fuss over you?"

Shahrukh had said nothing, his lips curving in a whimper as he trembled under the other mongoose's shadow.

"I can only assume how you treat Tammy," Sunil concluded, eyes blazing with hostility.

As soon as he mentioned that name, Shahrukh's eyes widened in horror. But he said nothing.

"Who's Tammy?" Penny wondered aloud.

Blythe watched as the usually pompous mongoose felt beaten and thrashed by such words.

She could have sworn she saw a tear.

Sunil only huffed, satisfied he said his fill toward the pathetic mongoose before him.

However, he was immediately interrupted by a shy, scared voice.

"S-sunil..."

The now cold-spirited mongoose turned his attention back toward the others, everyone gazing at him with both fear and even more disbelief, Pepper having stood forward and staring at him, her rose-colored eyes blinking back the need to shed tears.

But Sunil just scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Oh, look who it is," he snapped, "the funny and _hilarious_ Pepper Clark speaking to renowned David Copper-_fail_."

"W-what?" Pepper swallowed hard. "S-sunil, I didn't mean..."

"What's wrong, comedian?" Sunil pushed. "You and the other dissatisfied audience still trying to bring my self-esteem down?"

"Oh, no..." Blythe gasped.

She knew the other pets, minus Vinnie, had been quite hard on Sunil in regards to his magic tricks. Now it was too late and it deeply affected him.

He was now just as stuck-up as they had been earlier.

"Well, at least my jokes don't come crashing down like last week when you tried your banana pile and nearly destroyed the pet shop," Sunil spat.

Pepper's eyes widened, her lip quivering. That had been an accident, and the pets were easy to forgive such and clean the mess up.

But for Sunil to bring it up...and after all that had happened earlier...

Vinnie immediately stood between them, followed by Blythe.

"Sunil, buddy!" Vinnie exclaimed, trying to calm him down before his words tore right through Pepper. "Geez, be careful with what you say, man!"

"Yeah, I think you really hurt Pepper there," Blythe said quietly.

"Oh, so _I'm_ the bad guy now?" Sunil spat. "After all the slop _I've_ been through this morning?"

"Sunil, darling," Zoe stepped forward, her blue eyes filled with so much guilt, "I know we weren't exactly the best audience but-"

"The best?" Sunil scoffed. "I've seen a better audience for tapioca line than _you_!"

"Sunil, come on, you know we didn't-" Russell began but he immediately was silenced as Sunil held up a paw.

"I've made my mind," he said coldly.

Blythe just watched the scene unfold, her heart unable to take much more.

"Sunil, sweetie, you can't just..."

But as soon as her blue eyes met Sunil's, her heart continued crumbling.

His eyes blazed no hatred as he had done for Shahrukh and the others. In fact, they appeared contain plead, begging for her to just accept. As well as mentally telling her, and Vinnie, how _sorry_ he was.

But he wouldn't take it back. He finally spoke out, and he was going to remain where he was now.

"Shahrukh," called out a British accent from outside the trailer. "I'm back with your tea."

The others turned toward the doorway before looking back at Sunil. The mongoose smiled for a moment, drinking in the lovely accent of the woman outside, before turning his gaze back to them and his expression immediately resorting back to hostility.

"I suggest you all leave," he said. Then his eyes fell on Shahrukh. "You, too."

Shahrukh said nothing, his powerful demeanor having been trampled on by a simple mongoose who performed magic. He barely felt Pepper take him by the paw and slowly drag him away from what he had just lost.

He continued gazing at the doorway, having heard Tammy's voice.

His heart just broke, heeding Sunil's words painfully.

_Tammy..._

But he was immediately picked up by Blythe, who had one leg outside the open window, helping each pet out of the trailer.

After helping Penny Ling land on the concrete, both Blythe and Vinnie were the last to witness Sunil one final time. His back was to them, waiting as the door of the trailer began to open.

No words left to say and eyes near tears, Blythe just sniffed before helping Vinnie down and closing the window behind them.

Everyone, even Shahrukh, sadly trudged away from the trailer, not sure what to do now that they had accessed themselves into the filming vicinity.

However, Pepper trailed slowly behind them, her eyes still gazing back at the trailer.

Wanting to make it quick as to not lose sight of her friends, the skunk immediately rushed back toward the trailer. She stood atop a crate and gazed through the window, hoping to see the mongoose one last time.

What she saw both surprised and slightly shocked her.

Some woman with jewelry on her face embraced Sunil, who drank in her affection and smiled wider than an upside-down rainbow. Sunil's cheeks flushed red and he nuzzled his face against hers.

"Who is _that_?" Pepper wondered aloud, her rose-colored eyes wide for some reason.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D For any who simply adore Tammy and Sunil, I suggest listening to the song "Close to You" be DJ Bounce. Apologies to all the Pepper and Sunil fans! :D**_

**_PLEASE READ AND REIVEW! ;D  
__**

Blythe's head bent low as her eyes bore into the styrofoam cup filled with steaming coffee, loose bangs draping over her forehead.

After having left Sunil to his own choices, she and the pets, especially Shahrukh, had retreated to a single snack table. Though the food seemed appetizing, none of the pets found joy to dive into the sea of cheeses and donuts. They simply just lounged around the table, hearts overcome with despair and massive guilt.

By now her coffee was beginning to become merely lukewarm, but the brunette hardly paid much attention to it as her thoughts drifted back to her mongoose friend.

She couldn't be mad at him for having shunned her and his own friends away...she couldn't blame him. Sunil Nevla was one of the most sensitive pets she knew, other than Penny Ling, and when hurt exceeded beyond the limit, Blythe knew it would take its toll in regards to not only his feelings, but his entire character in general. As much as she wanted to scold the other pets, mainly Pepper and Zoe, for being so hard and degrading, she knew immediately that words were unnecessary.

These animals knew what had transpired because of what they had said.

She took notice of how Zoe kept her face nearly hidden under her black beret, keeping her puppy-like whimpers to herself. And Pepper, the guilt-ridden skunk huddled against a leg of the snack table, long tail wrapped around her for comfort as her rose-colored eyes glued to the concrete.

She looked the most guilty of everyone...and Blythe knew she deserved to feel so no matter how cruel it sounded.

Blythe just sighed, placing her now cold cup of coffee on the table as she folded her arms, feeling a slight chill due to her costume. The cold suddenly reminded her of the ice sculpture she had back at the pet shop.

But a certain animal wouldn't be around to see it now...

As everyone moped around, allowing time to wander by slowly, a sudden cough emerged.

Startled, all eyes turned...and they fell on Shahrukh.

The famed mongoose held an expression of uncertainty as he clutched his tail in his delicate paws. For a moment, Blythe could have sworn she saw Sunil as she stared at him.

"I...I know it may be too late to say such," his voice sounded quiet, scared even. "But I..."

He felt a lump in his throat for a few moments, but he quickly forced it down and swallowed hard before he found his voice.

"I apologize."

He was not surprised by the stunned expressions and he heaved a sigh.

"I know I have been quite unbearable-"

"Oh, _quite_?" Vinnie gave a sarcastic snort as he folded his slender arms.

"Alright!" The star mongoose whined admittedly. "I was _extremely_ unbearable, how's that?"

"No offense, Shahrukh," Blythe managed to speak, having already abandoned her cold coffee on the side of the table, "but as celebrities go, you're pretty much a drama queen."

"And a spoiled brat," Vinnie added with a frown.

"That, too." The brunette nodded.

"Not to mention even the simplest things require some assistance!" Zoe barked.

The mongoose shrank a bit, feeling even more conflicted. But he couldn't blame the negativity directed at him. After all, he knew he had been quite a burden to all who catered at his feet.

Even Tammy.

The thought of her made him quiver with even more guilt and Sunil's bitter words of honesty invaded his mind once more.

He could not be surprised if Tammy found this 'new Shahrukh' more compatible to be with. And that other mongoose had been quite defensive of her as well.

The very thought made his heart crumble, but while that was slowly eating away at him, the least he could do was make one thing right.

"Yes, yes, I know..." He murmured pathetically, lowering his head in shame.

After a few moments, his eyes rose to meet theirs. Everyone stared at him questionably, quite intimidated by his sudden change of attitude.

"If you must know, I wasn't always like this."

"What?" Minka exclaimed. "You mean you weren't always swimming in shiny things and bank accounts that carried even more shiny things?"

Shahrukh would chuckle at her outburst, but he hadn't the will to do so. His guilty frown remained as he nodded.

"I was lucky to even be discovered," he confessed, "I was simply a pet, just like all of you."

Russell gazed at him quizzically. "That's kind of hard to believe."

"Yes, I know," the mongoose sighed irritably, "but as I was saying, I was a pet and had been present during one shooting for my owner was there that day. And, as I would have it, curiosity took the best of me when the cameras rolled and the actors began playing action!" He beamed a bit as he recalled the fond memory that landed his career.

"Keep talking," Pepper encouraged, just as imbibed by his story as everyone else.

"I had no idea I was actually being watched," he continued, "I just copied the first actor step by step, kick by kick, oh, it was simply glorious!"

His heart pounded, feeling that same charisma he endured that life-changing day.

"The people, they loved it!" He cried. "My owner...oh, so encouraging of me!"

He relaxed, his shoulders slumping as the memory faded away, followed by his smile.

"And from that day," he spoke quietly, "I wasn't just Shahrukh the Pet, I was Shahrukh the Incredible." He lowered his gaze. "And, like most whose careers have finally begun, the stardom went to my head. I mean, finally, I was somebody...and I just wanted everyone to know I was somebody."

By the time his story concluded, the pets, and Blythe, were at the edge of their seats, completely regarding him more differently than they had minutes before.

"Wow..." Vinnie almost choked. "That's...that's...just wow..."

"So you were just following your dream," Penny Ling observed with a sad expression.

"And following it led to a massive ego," Zoe added, "believe me, I should know." She smiled to herself.

Blythe nodded. "You really were lucky," she gazed at him intently. "And I guess over time that luck was taken for granted, seeing as your rarely needed it anymore."

"Very true," he replied guiltily, "and for as long as I've been famous, I've ignored what such lucky had brought me...what I should, indeed, be incredibly grateful for."

He was silent for a few moments.

"Even though it may not be enough."

That last statement raised some eyes as everyone regarded him in confusion.

"Wait a minute..." Blythe began gently. "Shahrukh, are you saying you're not...happy?"

"You don't like your career?" Pepper asked worriedly.

"Oh, no, I love my career," he assured them. "But...it doesn't provide any real happiness that a real mongoose has."

"Sunil?" Russell wondered. "What do you mean-"

"Wait, I get it!" Blythe exclaimed. "Shahrukh has all the fame and money...but there's one thing he doesn't get out of it."

"What's that, Blythe?" Vinnie asked.

The brunette smiled gently, her blue eyes gazing at the saddened mongoose. "Real friends."

Her answer nearly made the jaws his the floor as every pet turned back towards Shahrukh. He smiled sadly, his glittering eyes conspicuous with evidence.

"I actually do envy this Sunil Nevla very much," he confessed. "Compared to me, he has the perfect life."

Silence reigned between them, and for the moment, Shahrukh felt both nervous and edgy, wondering what he could have possibly struck this time. In truth, despite having worked each pet to the bone for his own selfish needs, he admired all of them, especially Sunil.

What luckier mongoose could have incredible friends than Sunil? And especially friends with a human who could somehow understand him!

Shahrukh wished for that. For him, his only friend...his best friend...was his owner.

Finally, after what felt like would could have been hours, Penny Ling stepped forward, his sparkling eyes sweet and her smile graceful.

"Of course I'll be your friend!" She said happily.

Before Shahrukh had time to comprehend what exactly just occurred, the panda rushed over and brought him in a hug.

"Same here, you cranky lug!" Pepper chirped, joining them in the embrace.

Soon, all the pets and Blythe joined in and formed a group hug, the shocked mongoose in the center.

He was still stunned by the gestures, but after a few moments, he melted in their little circle, feeling somewhat like a new mongoose.

As the embrace resumed, no one noticed Vinnie silently slip out of the circle.

Only one mongoose came to terms with his being, another still needed to be conversed with on such.  
_

Sunil's eyes remained closed as he rested his head against the collarbone of Tammy, who was lying against the arm of the couch, eyes also closed as she held him in her arms, idly stroking his back.

Chest to chest, breathing in unison, Sunil wanted this tender moment to last forever.

"Tammy!" One of the crew members called from outside the trailer. "Marks needs you for a bit!"

He needed to wish harder...

He felt Tammy tense as she rolled her eyes and sighed. Slowly rising from the couch, she still held him in her arms as if he were a newborn baby. As she cradled him, Sunil gazed into those twinkling eyes that could make even a horrible day go completely right by just one glance. Sunil was unable to contain his goody smile, his amber eyes looking at her with so much adoration he could burst.

"I'm sorry, love," she apologized before she lowered him down back onto the couch.

Sunil's mesmerized expression remained intact as she stroked the tuff of hair atop his head one last time before making her way out of the trailer. The mongoose sighed dreamily, watching her go before the door closed behind her.

He almost forgot that just moments ago he had been in deep dispute with the other pets. And that Shahrukh...

The magical mongoose felt venom just seeping every time he thought of that name. Just thinking about him, and his constant need to just be the center of attention, eating it all up like a bag of chips and leaving the crumbs for the 'simple people' to clean up, it annoyed him to no limit.

And Tammy...By this time, Sunil just knew Shahrukh probably gave the woman an even harder time among anyone.

Sweet, gentle, patient Tammy...the thought of Shahrukh being powdered by her and demanding more done to his 'precious looks' while she was simply doing her best infuriated him.

Shahrukh had no idea how to treat someone like Tammy right. For Sunil, he would shower her with gratitude(using his magic, of course), hold her close even to comfort her when things became too stressful, just let her know how much she meant to him.

Sunil was in love with her, he couldn't deny it.

Amazing how he only knew the woman for one day and it felt like he had known her his whole life, nearly the equivalence of how long he had been in Littlest Pet Shop. Oh, well, he may never have been one to be absorbed by romantic literature or sit in front of the television and watch the most dramatic love triangles.

But he could understand what love at first sight was. Even if it was obviously one-sided, especially for a pet.

He loved Tammy, and he just wanted to be with her always.

Even if it meant pretending to be someone he was not.

Who said love was easy?

Sunil's lovestruck smile remained plastered on his face as he leaned back on the couch, his belly full of butterflies and his entire frame feeling like melted butter. He took out another one of the flowers from the many bouquets in the trailer, idly picking it as his thoughts were clouded by the beautiful British chick.

"She loves me...she loves me...she loves me..." He repeated softly, feeling slightly giggly in the process.

He was completely unaware that one of the trailer's window was open, and a green tail was scurrying toward him.

Sunil picked the last petal, his eyes sparkling before he squealed with glee.

_"She loves me!"_ He cried out blissfully.

"You're not talking about Blythe, are you? Because I always thought it was Russell secretly crushing on her."

Startled, Sunil turned toward the the source of the voice, and came face-to-face with Vinnie.

The smooth gecko leaned against the arm of the couch, arms folded and a serene-like expression shrouding his face.

The mongoose took a moment to get over his surprise as he regarded him closely, silently questioning why he was here.

Of course, he was his best friend. He was always there for him. Even in a moment like this.

For a long time, they stood in silence, before, finally, Vinnie stood straight and let out a quiet sigh.

"Sunil, buddy..." He began calmly. "Earlier today-"

"Just hold that!" Sunil interrupted, his expression hardening at being reminded. "Did Pepper and the others send you over here to guilt-trip me? Make me feel bad because I'm actually good at something now?"

"Of course not," Vinnie retorted, though not angrily. "The others don't know I'm here."

The lizard held his gaze as Sunil lowered his, eyes still hardened and full of resurfaced bitterness. Vinnie sighed once more.

"Look, Sunil," he tried again, "I know the other pets were pretty harsh...Heck, Pepper's 'Copper-fail' comment was a little more than what 'insult comedy' intended."

"That skunk wouldn't know comedy unless it stunk like her scent," Sunil spat.

"Okay, that was even more harsh," Vinnie winced. "But besides the point..."

He continuously held his gaze, arms dropping to his sides.

"Sunil, I'm your best friend," he told him gently, "and as your best friend, I want to let you know that everyone gets mocked, very severely I might add, just for doing what they love. Heck, if you remember when Blythe and I went to Hollywood for 'Shake a Leg', I was horribly insulted just for showing off my dancing."

Sunil remained silent, watching him intently, feeling his hands shake.

Vinnie managed a smile. "But when comes a lot of shoving, there's a lot of pushing. And you and I know we still push ourselves despite the negativity, even amongst our friends."

By now Sunil appeared completely relaxed, his amber eyes softening yet looking uncertain.

"They can say dumb things," the lizard insisted. Then he thought of a certain skunk. "Some say dumber than others..." He chuckled dryly.

The words sank in for the mongoose, making him contemplate what had just happened moments before.

Perhaps he had spoken the dumbest of all. Yes, he was angry with them, wanted to get his feelings off his chest.

Yet deep down he knew he acted much worse by comparison.

But still, regardless of his friends, there was still the other mongoose.

"But about Shahrukh," he finally spoke, feeling deflated. "What the others say about him is true, even I think so...that he does have the perfect life."

Vinnie's eyes slightly widened. "That's what you think."

Sunil glanced at him in confusion. The lizard smiled.

"Buddy, if you've watched enough celeb breakdown documentaries, than you would totally have suspected that what Shahrukh has...it doesn't come close to what you and I got."

He jabbed a thumb between him and the mongoose.

"Friends, man," he answered simply. "And money can't buy ones as real as us." He gave Sunil a slightly serious look. "And dude...that guy envies you for it."

By now, Sunil looked even more stunned than before. However, before he could respond, a knock came on the door.

"Shahrukh, darling?" It was Tammy. "I'm coming in. We need to get you ready for the next scene."

Sunil felt conflicted before turning back to Vinnie, who returned his expression as he backed away. Soon, the lizard had scurried off back to the window where he entered through, exiting immediately as Tammy opened the trailer door.

"There you are, sweetie," her smile simply glowed as she bent and picked him up. "My little Shahrukh."

Words dug into his skin like needles as the guilt exceeded, the loving arms of the woman he was in love with unable to soothe him.

How could he when he was lying to her?  
_

Blythe hurried as fast as her heels could carry her as she raced behind the pets, Vinnie taking the lead.

"What scene did you say Sunil is suppose to star in right now?" She exclaimed, her blue eyes massive with anxiety.

"Bungee cording off a building!" The famous mongoose cried, right behind Vinnie.

"He'll be mongoose flapjacks if things don't go right!" Pepper cried, the most worried out of anyone right now.

"Look!" Penny pointed upward, directed at one single tower in view.

Blythe and the pets immediately halted as camera equipment and crew members surrounded the specific, all eyes gazing so high that clouds could be spotted.

The brunette quickly watched a nearby camera. It appeared to be connected with the one atop the building...because she saw Sunil being taken up to its roof.

"Oh, no..." She gasped.

The pets watched in horror as Sunil was strapped with a bungee cord, being tugged on it and making sure he was secure.

"We're too late!" Zoe shrieked.

Blythe turned back toward the building, eyes nearly gazing at the glare of the sun.

"No we're not!" She said with determination.

Leaving the pets, Blythe immediately rushed toward the building's entrance.  
_

Sunil felt the sweat pour down his back as he gazed down at the view below him. He wanted to crawl into a corner and hide from this madness...

"Shahrukh?"

He turned and looked up at Tammy, who bent down to his level and gazed at him worriedly.

"Darling, if you're not in the mood for this-"

"Oh, he's in the mood for this!" Mark marked from his chair. "This is the most important scene of the film!"

Tammy glowered before she turned back to Sunil, then reached over and rubbed his back.

"You'll be okay, sweetie," she assured him.

Words couldn't support him. It wasn't exactly jumping off a building to possibly what might be his death...it was all of this.

For the whole day, he had kept up the facade of being someone else, and now he realized how much he didn't like it.

This life wasn't perfect, the one he had all along was.

And he was probably going to kiss that goodbye as he stood at the edge of the building. No use running. He already tried to but he had been yanked back by his cord.

"And..." Mark began as all cameras fell on him.

Sunil closed his eyes, swallowing that massive lump in his throat.

_"...action!"_

Before Sunil could try and escape once more, he was immediately shoved by one of the crew members right off the edge.

Now he was falling.

At that moment, the door of the rooftop swung open and Blythe immediately rushed into the scene, not realizing she was being filmed.

"No!" She cried out in horror.

"Who is that kid?" Mark demanded.

Tammy turned, surprised to see a young girl at a moment like this. She seemed worried; certainly was not one of those deranged fangirls. She watched as Blythe rushed over toward the edge where she stood, her blue eyes near tears as she gazed down.

"No, Sunil!" She cried.

"Who?" Tammy asked, incredibly confused.

"That's _not_ Shahrukh!" Blythe explained quickly.

Tammy just gazed at her, her purple eyes filled with even more confusion. "W-what?"

"Uh, Tammy?" One of the crew members approached her with a video screen. "I think you want to see this..."

He showed her the tiny screen in his hands, which was taping below on the concrete. The camera was directed at seven pets that were gazing up.

One of them was a mongoose.

Tammy felt her heart pound excessively as she was unable to contain her shock.  
_

It was as if a plane was preparing to crash as Sunil spiraled downward. The mongoose whimpered, the air rushing through his ears.

This was all his fault.

He took over someone else's life, hurt his own friends, an he lied to the woman he was in love with...

And all this had happened right after that dumb magic trick...

Sunil's eyes opened in realization.

That magic trick he tried on Vinnie! That could save him...and maybe even help someone else as well.

But how was he sure it would work, especially at this moment?

He didn't have time to be sure, he had only one chance.

"Please forgive me, Tammy..." He spoke, head raised high before he held his paws out, in a magician's stance despite falling at an incredible rate.

The mongoose focused, feeling his entire frame vibrate as he put his mind to this particular trick. Confidence level slightly increased, his self-esteem aided him...

His body began to stiffen, it felt totally unbelievable.

It almost felt hazy, as if he had just struck right through a cotton candy cloud that pulled at his fur.

"S-Sunil?"

The mongoose was almost afraid to open his eyes, fearing the worst and that he had already landed.

"Sunil, buddy!"

That familiar voice immediately opened his eyes and the mongoose realized he was standing on concrete. In the flesh.

Turning around, he came face-to-face with the other pets, and immediately he knew.

His trick did work.

"Oh, Sunil!" Penny Ling cried as she raced over to him, the other pets following in pursuit.

Before he knew it, the mongoose was attacked with hugs and apologies, expressions of gratitude and happiness emitting from each pet as they all toppled over in one huge pile of friendship.

None of them realized that the entire thing had been filmed, from high above on the building, and especially witnessing Sunil's _magic_.  
_

Mark's jaw had remained unhinged, his eyes never leaving the screen that filmed below. He had just bared witness to the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his filming career.

He didn't even notice a certain mongoose emerging onto the roof after having somehow been _switched_ and finding himself strapped to the bungee cord.

"Shahrukh!" Tammy cried, turning away from Blythe as she raced over.

The star mongoose smiled tearfully, raising his arms to her as she bent down and picked him up, hugging him as if she hadn't hug him in forever.

Blythe, after getting over her anxiety, smiled, touched by such a moment.

"Wow..." She spoke quietly, hopefully not ruining the moment. "For a make-up artist, Shahrukh sure does favor you a lot."

Tammy rested her head atop of Shakruhk's before turning toward Blythe.

"Yes," she said, "especially when I'm his owner."  
_

After getting over the commotion and resolving about how two mongooses had switched, the filming crew decided that they had enough for today, and chose to finish tomorrow.

After having reunited with the other pets and Tammy finally witnessed two mongooses before her that look exactly alike, the make-up artist and owner took Blythe and her friends back to her trailer.

"We didn't exactly introduce ourselves properly," Tammy began as she and Blythe sat on the couch while the other pets lounged around. "I'm Tammy. And as you had learned earlier, I'm Shahrukh's owner."

"Blythe," the brunette smiled, "Blythe Baxter."

As soon as that name sank in, Tammy's eyes widened. "Blythe Baxter?" She gasped. "_The_ Blythe Baxter? The Blythe Baxter of 'Blythe Style' whose designs saved the Littlest Pet Shop?"

The brunette looked at her, amazed. "You know me?"

"Know you?" Tammy laughed. "Darling, I've learned about you through a person's blog! She said how amazing your pet clothes are and how it saved someone's business!" She smiled excitedly. "I'm such a huge fan, and I love your designs!"

"Wow..." Blythe said, unsure what else to say.

The conversation was interrupted when two pets stood in front of them. Both girls gazed down to see Shahrukh and Sunil, who looked almost afraid to be near Tammy at this point.

Realizing this, Blythe bit her lip.

"Look, I know I sounded crazy when I was up on the roof," she spoke, "but seeing as you already know about the switcheroo, I really hope you won't be angry with Sunil."

Her blue eyes met amber ones and she gave him an assuring smile.

"See, Sunil felt really determined to prove to the other pets how 'perfect' he could be, so he decided to take Shahrukh's place. And then he started liking it before he realized he didn't like it at all, and he started missing his friends and..."

She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Sunil and the other pets tensed, awaiting Tammy's response. They, especially Sunil, assumed she would be infuriated for being lied to...

However, the British woman held a calm expression, smiling softly.

"I understand perfectly," she said.

"Y-you do?" Blythe asked.

"Well, I may not be able to talk to animals..." She began.

"And neither do I!" Blythe exclaimed quickly, feeling her face grow hot. "Not me! I _can't_ understand animals! No way!" She smiled nervously.

Tammy gave her a confused look before turning her gaze back to Sunil. Her purple eyes gazed into his amber ones, assuring him.

Sunil felt his heart pound, his legs like jelly as he stared at her.

Before he knew it, both he and Shahrukh were picked up by Tammy, both now sitting on her lap.

That same feeling Sunil had when he pretended to be Shahrukh, it returned once more. This time, there was no pretending.

This was real. Real as the loving embrace the beautiful woman gave both him and Shahrukh.

"But animals are like people," she continued, "we have our feelings. We have our hopes and interests. We have our problems."

She smiled at Blythe.

"We have each other."

"Just...wow..." The brunette murmured, amazing how such a woman could easily understand her. "That saves a lot of breath."

Tammy just chuckled before her eyes met Sunil's once more. At this moment, Shahrukh decided to give them a little space and eased off her lap, deciding to sit on Blythe's as both watched the scene unfold between Tammy and Sunil.

The other pets stood before them, watching in anticipation at what would occur next.

The woman of piercings held Sunil, her fingers slightly rubbing his frame as brought him close to her. This touch elicited more calming effect on the usually timid mongoose, and he allowed his tiny paws to rest on her lower arms, allowing his touch to ensure her as well.

"Sunil," she spoke softly, almost too quiet for the others to hear, "I'm not mad at you, don't worry."

She leaned down and rested her head atop of his, like she had done with Shahrukh earlier.

"You were just trying to prove how special you were," she told him. "Well, remember what I told you earlier...even though I had thought you were Shahrukh during that."

One of her hands idly stroked his backside, making him heat up with slight embarrassment.

"You really are a special mongoose, because there's no other mongoose like yourself. You are who you are, and that's special right there."

She rested the palm of her hand against his cheek, and Sunil prayed she wouldn't assume much of it being as hot as a sauna right there.

"This is interesting..." Zoe tried to hide her giggle.

"I want to gag..." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"And also, Sunil..."

The amber-eyed mongoose gazed at her once more, feelings burning and his confidence rising through the roof.

Before he knew it, Tammy's lips touched his cheek.

Suddenly, it felt like all the blood was rushing to his head, and he felt his entire body stiffen. It was like falling off that building all over again...but the rush of it all was actually exciting. Exhilarating.

Tammy pulled away, smiling sweetly at the awe-struck mongoose.

"I still love you," she told him softly.

Sunil just remained in his position, eyes widened and his body stiff.

After a few moments, he fainted right on her lap.  
_


End file.
